


Family values

by Superwholockfix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholockfix/pseuds/Superwholockfix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has been away he is greeted by his family and an announcement from john and sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The reunion

Mycroft has been away for 2 weeks. He returned to find ben and greg cuddled up on the sofa watching postman pat (one of bens favourites).

"Daddy" ben shouted as he ran up and hugged his father. Greg came over picking ben up whilst hugging mycroft and giving him a quick kiss before saying.

"Right time for bed its way past your bedtime"

"But i want to stay up and play with daddy" ben replied

"If you go to sleep now I promise I'll play with you in the morning" mycroft offered

"Ok then" ben said sleepily as Mycroft took him from greg and carried him up to bed.

"Love you good night" mycroft and greg both said in turn

"Love you papa , love you daddy" ben said as he fell asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Greg pulled Mycroft into a loving hug "i missed you" Mycroft said "Ive got the week off so im all yours"

"Brilliant" greg said happily


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft woke with ben pulling his hand saying. "daddy you said we could play daddy" "ok,ok im coming" Mycroft replied ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Greg came into the play-room where Mycroft and Ben were playing with lego, Greg went over to where the 2 were sitting . "whats that you've built" Greg asked ben. "its an x-wing daddy got me it while he was away" the five year old stated proudly "cool" greg replied. "is that a house?" greg asked mycroft. "well yes of course it is ... its just a bit more colourful" Mycroft said (barely) convincingly. "ok" greg said with a laugh in his voice " oh em john called he said him and sherlock have an announcement whatever that means"


	3. The announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock have an announcement to make and oh its a big one

While greg was setting the table the door bell wrang, mycroft answered the door and there was john and sherlock  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Half way through the meal Greg asked with a mouthfull of food  
"so what was that announcement you were talking about"  
"do you want to?" sherlock asked  
"its your brother" john said  
"ok then... me and john well were engaged" sherlock said  
"oh my god congratulations" greg said while shaking both of there hands  
"congratulations" Mycroft said  
"daddy what does engaged?" ben said confused  
"Well you know how me and papa are married?" Mycroft asked  
"Yeah" ben replied  
"well now john and sherlock are engaged that means they are gonna get married" Mycroft said  
"oh cool... well don uncle sherlock" ben said  
"thank you" sherlock answered


	4. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well john and sherlock get married

Ben had been given the role of ring bearer (he was very proud of this) and Greg was the best man as he was sherlocks only friend besides john oh and Mrs.Hudsen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The ceremony was over now time for the best man speach. Greg got everyones attention then he started. "ok so where to start... the first time i met sherlock was my first day as D.I. I was working on an impossible case and anderson one of my collegues suggested going to sherlock and thstd what i did i found his number , asked him and of course sherlock being sherlock it took a bit of persuasion but I finally got him on the case since then we've solved some of the weirdest cases together one of my favouritewas the hound of the baskerviolle as john named it on his blog but it was just the pure insanity of thst case that made it so interesting to sherlock. the weirder the better for him but the only thing ive ever seen sherlock really care about... well apart from Mrs.Hudsen"Which made everyone laugh and made mrs.Hudsen tear up "is john just the sheer love he has for him is astonishing because we all know Sherlocks attitude to love before john came along.Thats why i know Sherlock is making the right decision. I know he will look after john and john will look after him ... thats probably the shortest best man speach you've ever heard. i never like to drag on so ... a toast to john and sherlock"

"to john amd sherlock" everyone said as they raised there glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so please comment what you thought about the best man speach that would really help  
> .  
> .  
> oh and it looked like more when it was in my note book


End file.
